


Schemes End Dreams

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A breakup y'all should cheer for, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And the Yuuri sweeps Victor off his feet, Biphobia, Bisexual!Yuuri, Coffee Shops, Down with Mel!, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Paid Flirting, Poor Victor, Victor is also a good man, Victor was unfortunately dragged into it, Victuuri fluff at the end, Yuuri is a good man, Yuuri's fiancee is a bitch, eventual victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Victor is paid by Yuuri's friend to flirt with him, in hopes of boosting Yuuri's confidence after a harsh breakup. Problem, she wasn't Yuuri's friend and Yuuri's actually engaged?In which Victor gets involved in couples' drama and somehow still walks away with the guy in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -So I'm addressing 2 things that piss me off. 1.) The stigma that people can't date Bisexuals because 'well, they might cheat on me with someone opposite my gender'. Biphobia is disgusting. 2.) I'm also attacking people who set their significant others up to see if they are cheating. Frankly, if you can't feel that you trust them, dump them and move on. But to orchestrate a situation and then get angry when your S/O is offended at the set up(especially if they DIDN'T cheat), is hypocritical. If someone did that shit to me, I would dump their ass in a spectacular fashion!
> 
> -Poor Yuuri and Victor. Yuuri for his shitty S/O and Victor for being dragged into it. Victuuri happens in the end though, so don't worry!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"He's been having a rough time lately after his breakup, so just flirt with him a bit and try to lighten his mood. He has anxiety and tends to get down on himself."

Victor blinked at the offered envelope. Inside was a very large sum of money, all so he would go inside the coffee shop and flirt with the cute guy in the corner.

"Are you sure a friend would be paying someone to hit on someone else?" he asked, unable to hold back his slight worry.

"Yuuri just needs some confidence," the woman assured him. "He's Bisexual, so he won't be creeped out or anything."

Well, so long as he wouldn't be offended if Victor got a little too touchy, then that had to be okay.

"Fine."

He accepted the envelope. A thousand dollars in order to flirt with a cute boy.

It didn't seem like trouble to _him_!

* * *

"Mocha latte with two shots of cream for 'Sexy n' Seductive'!"

Yuuri blinked at the very strange name that had been shouted by the barista. And he blinked again at the very attractive man who grabbed said cup. A man who definitely had the right to refer to himself as such.

But then… strangely then… the man was walking in Yuuri's direction?

"Hello, gorgeous!" the man greeted with a thick accent, placing the cup next to Yuuri's laptop. "As they said, it's for 'Sexy n' Seductive'."

The black words on the cup stared back at Yuuri, who had to push his glasses up so they wouldn't slip off.

"Was that the best line you could think of?" he asked after a moment, somehow finding the whole situation to be on the opposite end of embarrassing. And it should have mortified him to no end! But instead… he was kind of flattered that someone even went to the trouble of flirting terribly with him.

The man looked away for a split second, as if he hadn't expected Yuuri's rebuttal. And he probably hadn't. He was probably used to getting whatever he wanted when he aimed that dashing smile in someone's direction. He hadn't expected Yuuri's bland behavior.

He almost felt bad. Almost.

"I'm Victor Nikiforov," the man said after a moment, seating himself directly across from Yuuri, blocking the exit from the booth entirely.

"Yuuri Katsuki," murmured Yuuri, wondering just what was happening and if he should shut the man down immediately or not.

"You look a bit lonely."

"I'm engaged."

Another shocked blink, but Yuuri shrugged. It was best to make certain that the man knew now so Yuuri didn't deal with accusals of 'playing with his feelings'.

"So whatever you're doing is rather pointless. And while I'm flattered by your poor flirtations, I'm not interested."

A pout more pouty than anything Yuuri had ever seen, crossed the other's face. "I can't just be friendly?"

The foot currently trailing up Yuuri's leg was _much_ more than friendly.

He jerked away and glared. "I'm not into that sort of thing. And shame on you for continuing with someone whom you know is taken."

* * *

Victor didn't understand what was going on. The girl outside had said that the other had gone through a breakup, but Victor could clearly see the ring on his finger. It was clean and polished, and didn't seem like it should.

The man didn't look unhappy or even remotely depressed like Victor would be after a breakup.

"I thought you were single."

"Well, I'm not. And I don't know why you'd just assume."

Victor bit his lip in contemplation. Should he or shouldn't he?

"A friend of yours told me you were single because you'd just gotten out of a relationship."

Yuuri scoffed. "I don't have many friends and all of them are excited for my wedding, so I don't know who you spoke to, but they weren't my friend."

It didn't make any sense!

He laced his fingers together, thinking about the whole situation from the beginning until now.

He'd been randomly approached by a woman, given some money, asking to flirt with someone who apparently liked men and women, and told said person was single. And his prey was in fact in a relationship, about to get married, and didn't find Victor's flirting to be amusing.

"Yuuri," Victor began carefully, as if testing the word before daring to speak them, "what would you say if I told you I was asked to flirt with you so you'd feel better about yourself?"

Yuuri blinked once. "I'd say that's a shit thing to do and I'd then ask you to get the fuck out and take whomever asked you, with you. That's not okay. Faking it is not okay."

Victor nodded. "Right. Well, what if I gave the money back and stayed just to talk because you're adorable and I actually like you?"

"You and your payer can fuck off."

He winced. Things just turned sour.

* * *

Yuuri glared silently until Victor stood to leave, the other man murmuring apologies as he went and still looking befuddled.

He was tempted to ignore the other, but found his eyes trailing after him and his perfectly frame shoulders. He was curious. Who had paid Victor Nikiforov to talk to Yuuri Katsuki? Who would dare assume that Yuuri would be okay with that when he was engaged to be married?

A bright and familiar flash of red caught his eye, and Yuuri's gaze landed on his fiancee, who was standing outside the far window, wearing the scarf Yuuri had gotten her for her birthday last month.

His mouth dropped open when Victor appeared beside her and handed the envelope back, shrugging his suit clad shoulders at whatever she said.

His fiancee had paid someone to hit on him?

Realization hit, and Yuuri pulled his phone out in order to text his best friend Phichit.

 **Katsu:** She set me up!

 **Phi-Chu:**  She-Who and what?

 **Katsu:** Mel. She paid some hot guy to hit on me!

 **Phi-Chu:** Y?

 **Phi-Chu:** She could have just paid ME to do it!

 **Katsu:** Phichit, she wanted to see if I would cheat.

 **Katsu:**  Cuz I told her I'm Bi.

 **Phi-Chu:** :(

 **Phi-Chu:** SHIT! rly?

 **Katsu:** Yeah.

 **Katsu:** Told him I was single and that he should flirt with me.

 **Katsu:** He just met her outside the shop.

 **Katsu:** He handed the money back.

 **Katsu:** She appears to be yelling at him.

 **Katsu:** She just smacked him in the face!

 **Phi-Chu:** *winces* fresh mani too!

 **Phi-Chu:** What r u gonna do?

 **Katsu:** Why would she think I would cheat on her just cuz he's hot?

 **Phi-Chu:** U might not like this, but people are stupid, bruh.

 **Katsu:** I don't think I want to marry someone who can't trust me.

 **Phi-Chu:** Dude.

 **Phi-Chu:** I'm sry this happened 2 u.

 **Katsu:** brb

Filled with anger and deeply offended, Yuuri shut his laptop and slipped it into his bag, not caring that it wasn't shut down. The now-cold coffee from Victor was still on the table, having been ignored for nearly fifteen minutes. He stood, taking it with him.

Mel was chewing Victor out when Yuuri sidled up behind the man, and the moment she laid eyes on Yuuri, anger turned into sadness and she clutched to his arm, pawing at him frantically.

"Yuuri! This rogue just tried to pay me for sex! Almost a thousand dollars!"

And poor Victor was just standing there, unsure of what was going on. Yuuri felt sorry that he'd been dragged into this.

"Are you sure that's what happened and that you didn't pay him to flirt with your fiance just so you could see if I'd cheat on you?"

Both Victor and Mel gaped instantly, Mel stepping back and rounding on Victor as if he was at fault.

Yuuri was ahead of her, popping the lid off the cup and dumping it over her freshly permed head, permanently staining her expensive clothing in the process.

A loud screech caught the attention of every person on the sidewalk, but Yuuri didn't care. Let them get a free show if they so wanted.

"Three years of dating, and four months of being engaged, leads you to suddenly trying to catch me cheating. Shows how much you really cared about me, doesn't it?"

She was crying, and he couldn't find it in himself to care. Not after this.

"Why agree to marry me if you didn't even trust me?"

"I-It's not th-that big of a d-deal. I-It was just a-a thought!" She was hyperventilating. "People do it all the time!"

He scoffed. "A big enough of a deal for you to waste a thousand dollars apparently."

"Y-Yuuri-"

"We're done, Mel. I want your things out of my apartment by tomorrow or I'm bringing Phichit over and he'll take me to the nearest GoodWill drop box."

Turning his attention to the floundering Russian, Yuuri smiled softly to show that he wasn't in trouble.

"Turns out I'm single again. Is that offer for a talk still open?"

The gaping fish movements were actually cute, but Yuuri finally managed to get a nod out of the other man.

Without looking in Mel's direction, Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand and started marching away, intent on getting the entire story from Victor's point of view and apologizing for what Mel had done.

He was hurt, and he wanted to cry a little, but at the same time, he just felt a lot better after that little confrontation.

And as he was currently holding hands with a hot foreigner who seemed to find him at least a little attractive, he would say he actually got the good end of the deal.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


End file.
